Hollywood Heights: a different story
by mjennifer045
Summary: Eddie never have seen a girl so beautiful like Loren but he can screw up by saying something he didn't mean to tell her and he gets his apology and now Loren has to go through a obstacle that is really difficult for her
1. Chapter 1:guess who i met

Chapter 1: a different story

Loren went to her secret spot and sat beside the tree and she stared to sing a song she stared to wright

They tell me it's nice this time of year Down on earth But my head's been in the clouds I'm acting weird And lost for words  
Falling like the stars I'm falling fast and hard

But she got interrupted by some who was wearing a hoodie and sun sunglasses

Person: I thought there was no one else up here am

Loren: I thought I was the only one who knew about this spot

Person: well this is my spot where I think

Loren: is mine to well I guess now we have to share it

Person stared to smile and agree with her he sat next to her

Person: were you singing

Loren: yeah I got a little bored up here

Person: well you have an amazing voice

Loren: well thanks well you didn't introduce your self

Person: am sorry hi my name is Eddie Duran

Loren could believe Eddie Duran was sitting next to her

Loren: well I hi Eddie my name is Loren Tate

Eddie: hi Loren and Loren you have an amazing voice do sing

Loren: not really I have stage fright

Eddie: well to bad cause your voice is really amazing

Loren stared to blush a little

Loren: I know she said smiling

Then her phone went off it was her mom

Nora: Loren come home is getting late

Loren: okay I would be there in 20mins

Nora: okay

They both hang up and Loren starts to get up

Eddie: you have to go

Loren: yeah my mom is freaking out well nice meeting you

Eddie: you to Loren

Loren went to her car and drove off

She got home and Nora was sitting in the couch waiting for her

Loren: hi mom I see you were waiting for me to get home (she said with a laugh)

Nora: well you had me worried were where you

Loren; well I went to my spot and think and guess who I met

Nora: who?

Loren: I said guess

Nora: is it a male or female

Lore: male

Nora: is he famous

Loren: yes

Nora; was he hot or ugly

Loren: MOM! And he was hot

Nora: does he act or sing

Loren: you take so long at guessing and he does both

Nora: well I don't know who it could be

Loren: and you ask me this entire questions okay then it was Eddie Duran

Nora: did you guys talk

Loren: well a little am off to bed good night

Nora: good night

Loren went to her room and got ready for bed put first she had to check her twitter

Loren: omg

She was that Eddie twitted "today I met a beautiful girl named Loren Tate I hope I get to see her again"

Loren closed her laptop and fell asleep

End of chapter I know is not that great but I gave it a tried

#hollywood heights


	2. Chapter 2:Big mistake

chapter 2: a differrent story

loren woke up the next morning and got ready for school

Loren: good morning mom

Nora: good morning sweety are going to eat breakfast or are you running late

Loren: I could eat something

Nora: what do you want to eat

Loren: some eggs and a cup of juice would be fine

Nora: okay

Loren finish her breakfast and left for school,she got to school and saw mel

Loren: hey mel

Mel: hey loren so is it true that you met Eddie Duran

Loren: yeah I was at my spot and he just pops out of nowhere

Mel: did you guys talk or were yous lips stuck together

Loren: what no I talk to him but then it was quite then my mom called me and I left

Mel: then he went home and tweeted about how he met you and how beautiful you are and how he wants to see you again

Loren: yeah I think that's never going to happen it was

The school bell rang and they went to first period and loren couldn't stop thinking that she actually met him and that he tweeted about her and that he hoped that saw each other again she had much to think about she was thinking that she would go to her secret spot today again after school first period was over she went to seond then third and then it was lunch time

Mel: so loren what are you going after school

Loren: I have a lot to think about so im going to go to my spot what about you

Mel: well Lisa whats me to go straight home after school so yeah

The bell rang and they went to there last period, last period was over said bye to mel and called her mom

Loren: mom I going to my spot I need to think

Nora: what time are going to be back

Loren: maybe like in two hours I still don't know

Nora: okay just be safe love you

Loren: okay bye love you to

Loren got to her secret spot and someone sitting there she just went and sat next to the person and starts to think but her thinking was inturpted bythe person saying hi

Person: so we met again

Loren: ohh its you I thought it was somebody else that had the same spot too

Eddie: no its me and only me so why you up here

Loren: I had a lot in my mind what about you

Eddie: I just like the peace and quite untill you came

Loren: I well I just get going I don't want to ruined your peace and quite

Loren got up and stared to walk, eddie felt bad about what he said to her

Eddie:Loren I was just kidding

Loren didn't listen she got in her car and drove away Eddie ran to his car and fallow her, loren got to her house and went inside and went straight to her room untill she heard a knock at her door she opened it and couldn't believe who it was.

once again not the best chapter but im trying


	3. Chapter 3: Apology accepted

Chapter 3: A different story

Loren: how did you find out where I live? And I thought you wanted to be alone

Eddie: I kind of fallow you here I wanted to apologize

Loren: apologize for what I understand that you wanted space and I left

Eddie: but I felt bad we said that we were going to share the spot and I was acting like a jerk

Loren: If you were a jerk wouldn't you still be at the spot and not here apologizing

Eddie stayed quite for a little then Loren stared to talk

Loren: you know what jut go back and forget about it ok

Loren was about to close the door but Eddie stops it

Loren: Eddie please just go and forget about it

Eddie: I just can't forget about it

Loren could handle it he was stronger than her she ran to her room and lock the her door Eddie went inside and stared looking for her he gave it up and screamed

Eddie: YOU WIN LOREN TATE BUT JUT TELL ME THAT YOU FORGIVE

ME

Loren: I forgive you but just leave now

Eddie left and Loren came out from her room then went back

Loren's thoughts: I barely know this guy and we already had our first fight and I made left without explaining himself am the jerk here

Loren's thought got interrupted by a knock on the door she went to open it and couldn't believe want she saw a bouquet of flowers

Person: flowers for Miss Loren Tate

Loren: that's me

She sign and got the flowers and went inside and she saw a note

The note said:** My dear, Loren  
I`m hoping that, with this letter you will accept my most sincere apologies. I made a mistake, and was unfortunate in what I said, but I didn`t mean to offend you. More importantly, deep down, I never believed you would go ahead and do something I`d suggested in such a foolish and irresponsible joke. **

**I was unusually inappropriate, and my biggest mistake is that I acted like towards the person that least deserved it. So, I beg for you forgiveness and I hope you`ll find in your heart the ability to grant me that request. You have a noble soul, with no place for anger, despite all the sorrow and pain I`ve inflicted upon you, for which I remorse and punish myself. A few hours have since gone by (sad ones, to tell you the truth), and I realize how stupid I was. I know you well enough to have guessed the things I said would offend you, even though you`re feeling hurt at the moment, and rightly so. I`m sad and, at the same time, mad at myself for having been so stupid. Please forgive me. ** , Eddie

Tears were begging to fall from Loren's eyes she read it over and over she had to go to her secret spot she had a lot in her mind so she went , Loren got there she saw a someone it was a man wearing a hoodie she went up

Loren: is it okay if I stayed

Person: of course I love your company

Loren got a little confused the she turn to see who it was she was about to get up but she remember the note and stayed

Loren: are you sure it okay from me to stay I can go if you want to

Eddie: Loren please stay the stupid what I said earlier so I have a question for you

Loren: what is it?

Eddie: did you like the flower I send you

Loren: they were beautiful

Eddie: what do you mean they "were" beautiful?

Loren: I like the flowers but I'm allergic to tulips

Eddie: I didn't know well actually I barely even know you

Loren: that's true and as me I don't know that much about neither

They both smile and each other than Loren lay down on the ground thinking everything

Eddie: so Loren did you like the note I left with the poisons tulips

Loren sat up again

Loren: I did and I forgot to tell you that I forgive and this time

Eddie: what do you mean this time?

Loren: it means that I only forgive people one time an

and the second time I would ignore them and just forget about them like I did with my so called "father"

Eddie: what did your father do to you if you don't mind if I ask

Loren: he left me and my mom when I was four and came back when I was 14 and he told us that he wasn't ready to be a parent and that he was ready to be a parent and I told him that it was too late and that he better live or I would call the cops and he left and I stared to forget that I ever had a dad and sometimes he would called and I would just ignore his calls and then years past and he stopped calling

Eddie could believe what Loren just told him

Eddie: I bet it was really hard for you mom

Loren: it was she would cry every day I remember she would just sit in her room and cry and I would go and give her a hug and tell her that everything was going to be okay

Tears began to fall from her eyes but she wipe them off she couldn't believe she just told her story to Eddie it just felt right telling him

Eddie: Loren you don't have tell me everything I can tell it breaks your heart telling the story

Loren: its okay it just felt right telling you

Eddie got close to Loren and gave her a hug and she hug him back and then her

then her phone stared to ring it was her mom

Loren: hey mom what's up?

Nora: I need you to come home

Loren: okay I been their like in 30 minutes

Nora: okay bye

Loren: bye

They both hang up

Loren: well I have to go see you around maybe

Eddie: well nice talking to you

Loren: well bye

Eddie: wait Loren want to hang out tomorrow I can pick you up from school

Loren: sure we can meet here

Loren got in her car and drove off

i got bored

Loading...

Hide notes


	4. Chapter 4: I want to help you

Chapter 4: Another story

Loren got home and went inside

Loren: mom I'm here, mom where are you

Nora: Loren I'm in my room I don't feel

Loren went to her mom's room and when she saw her she looked really pale she ran to her side

Loren: mom what's wrong

Nora: I feel really weak

Loren got her cell phone out and called 911 when she finishes talking she saw that her mom had closed her eyes then she stared to scream

Loren: MOM! MOM! PLEASE STAY WITH ME MOM! PLEASE OPEN YOUR EYES

Loren stared too cry then she heard somebody knocking and it was the paramedics she took them were Nora was they put her on the stretcher. They got her in the truck and took her away

Loren went in her car she got to the hospital she asked for her mom they told her that she had to wait for the doctor to come

Loren waited for an hour until the doctor came and she jump out of the chair

Doctor: family of Nora Tate

Loren: I'm her daughter what am wrong with her doctor

Doctor: I have bad news and good news

Loren what's the bad news

Doctor: your mom has anemia

Loren: how get she get anemia

Doctor: we are running some test but you guys got lucky if you guys have never called immediately maybe she wouldn't make that well

Loren: so what's next?

Doctor: she's going to have stay here we going to connect her to the some monitors and it would be the best for her and it would be easier to keep an eye on her

Loren: okay so when can I go and see her

Doctor: maybe tomorrow we still have to take a lot of test

Loren: okay thanks a lot doctor thanks for your help

Doctor: that's what I'm here for

After that the doctor left and she leaves to her house and when she open the door she felt so empty so he called Mel

Mel: hey lo what's up?

Loren: can you stay over at my house

Mel: I have to ask permission

Loren: called me back if they let you okay bye

Mel: bye

They hang up after that Loren went to her room and lay on her bed and stared to cry she felt lonely she thought to herself why is this happening to me he fell asleep put then hours then she was woken by her phone ringing she saw that it was Mel she answered

Loren: hey sorry I fell asleep

Mel: I'm sorry but Lisa won't let stay over their I'm really sorry

Loren: it's okay Mel we can hang out some other day

Mel: I am truly sorry I really wanted to go

Loren: like I said it okay well I would see you around

Mel: yea well bye

Loren: bye

They hang up now Loren really felt lonely

Eddie was sitting in his couch thinking about Loren why couldn't he take her out of his mind there something about her that made him want to learn more about or get to meet her better get now better, Eddie thoughts got interrupted by a knock on the door he got up and opened the door it was his dad

Eddie: hey pop what's up

Max: what I can't come and visit my son

Eddie: yes you can come anytime and visit you son

Max: so what going on in your life

Eddie: well I met a girl and we had our first fight today and then I fallow her to her house well actually we have the same pot she went up there and I ask her why came up there and she told me she had a lot in her mind then she ask me why I was up there and I told her that I was enjoying the peace and quiet and that she ruined it for me and she took it really serious

Then that's when I fallow her to her house and other things happen

Max: wow and when can I met her and what her name

Eddie: her name Is Loren Tate and I don't know when you can meet her I think am not even going to see her again

Max: Loren that a beautiful name and don't you know where she lives didn't you fallow her

Eddie: you're right

Max: when have I been wrong?

Eddie: many times pops when it's getting pretty late

Max; oh now you want to kick out your old man

Eddie: you know that I love you and all put this rock star need some sleep

Max: okay your right well bye sons have a good night

Eddie: you to pop see maybe tomorrow

Max: sure Eddie

Max left Eddie went upstairs and change into some sweats and no shirt and hey lay on hi bed thinking about Loren again then he fell asleep

Loren woke up the next morning she got up made herself some breakfast then ate it all then she got dressed and then heard a knock at her door and went and opened it

Loren: hey I thought you forgot where I live (she said in a sad tone)

Eddie: how can I forget where a beautiful girl like you live

Loren side smile and Eddie notice that something was wrong

Eddie: hey what's wrong?

Loren: nothing

Eddie: Loren I know there something wrong

Loren: I don't feel like talking about and I was about to leave somewhere

Eddie: okay I will be going

Eddie went to his car and drove off but not too far he was going to fallow Loren to where he was going, Loren got in her car and drove off Eddie saw her car leave and he stared to fallow when she got to the hospital Eddie wonder why was she go to hospital he saw her go in and he did the same

Loren: I'm here to see Nora Tate

Lady: sorry but she still can't have visitors they are still taking some test

Loren: can I least talk to the doctor

Lady: let me call him

Eddie was around the corner hearing everything he was thinking who's Nora and why is Loren visiting her and why does she want to talk to the doctor then after that he saw the doctor and heard Loren asking question

Loren: how is she?

Doctor: we are taking some test still we want to make sure how she got anemia

Loren: so when can I see my mom

Doctor: we would called you when we are finish taking test

Loren: okay well thank you doctor

Doctor: you're welcome

When Eddie heard Loren said that it was her mom he felt his heart drop then he saw Loren going his way he hide he didn't want her to see him then he saw go out and he went out and got in his car and went to the MK to go see his dad, he arrive to the MK and went to his dad apartment he knock and Max opened the door

Max: hey on what's wrong

Eddie: is it wrong to come and visit your old man

Max: I wasn't born yesterday I know there something wrong with you

Eddie: okay you caught me is about Loren

Max: what wrong with Loren what did you do to her

Eddie: I did nothing well at least let me tell

Max: okay then tell me what happen

Eddie: I went to go see her and she looked sad and I told her what was wrong and she didn't want to tell me and then she told she was going to go somewhere so I got to my car and I turn in a corner and I see her get in her car so I fallow her to where she was

going (Eddie paused a little)

Max: and what else

Eddie: she went to the hospital and I fallow her in but I hide and she ask to see someone named Nora and they tell her she can't see visitors yet cause they still taking some test so she ask to talk to the doctor and the doctor ask and she ask him how she is and he tells her they are taking test to see how she got anemia and she ask when she would be able to see her mom and they say they would called her and I felt bad

Max: so Loren's mom is in the hospital with anemia I feel bad for her that she has to go through all that and what about her dad

Eddie: she told that her dad left them when she was little

Max: wow who would leave their wife and daughter?

Eddie: apparently he would she told that he told her that he wasn't ready to be a dad

Max: and when did that happen

Eddie: she told that he came back when she was 14 and he told her that he was ready to be a dad and she told him that it was too late for that and after that he would call but then he stopped calling

Max: what jerk?

Eddie: you know what I just remember that I totally forgot about and I think she did too

Max: what is it?

Eddie: we were going to hang out today but I think what to be alone right know

Max: Eddie do you really think she wants to be alone right now

Eddie: I don't think so maybe she does

Max: just go look for her and be by her side she wants somebody be her side

Eddie: maybe you're right

Eddie was running out the door without saying goodbye max had a smile on his face he never thoughts seeing his son so crazy for just a girl

Loren went to her spot she felt lonely Mel couldn't be with her cause her won't let her out of the house she had no one else she didn't go to school he called in sick and after Mel gets out she has to go straight home why does this has to happen to her she thought her thoughts got interrupted by someone and that someone was Eddie

Eddie: I

knew I would found you here

Loren: yea I just had a lot in my mind and I didn't feel like going to school

Eddie could tell she needed someone right know Max was right

Eddie: Loren I know there's something wrong and I want to help you

Eddie then sits next to her waiting for her to say something

Loren: Eddie that sweet of you to help me but do you really want to know my problem

Eddie: yes I do really want to help you

Loren: okay then when I left from here yesterday and I got home to see what my mom wanted me for and when I saw her in her room laying in her bed looking really pale and weak I called the ambulance and they took her the

hospital and the doctor tells me that she has anemia and that they have took take some test to make sure how she got it and that we got lucky that if I didn't called them right away she could of have not make it and know she going to have to stay in the hospital connected with different monitors and I still can't see her they still doing some test

Eddie got closer to her and gave her a hug he could hear her crying so he hug he tighter

Eddie: Loren cry all you want I'm not going to leave sure side

Loren: thanks Eddie I really did need a hug

Eddie: hey want to go met someone that I know

Loren: who is it?

Eddie: my dad Max Duran

Loren was thinking about it

Loren: sure I would like to meet your dad

Eddie got up and Help Loren up they walked to their cars and they both drove off Loren now fallowing Eddie


	5. Chapter 5: I wont let you go alone

Chapter5: Another story

They got to the MK and they went inside Eddie saw Max sitting looking at some papers

Eddie: hey pops I brought someone I want you to meet

Max: hey Eddie who do you wants me to meet this time

Eddie: I want you to meet Loren Tate

Max: hi Loren nice to meet you

Loren: nice to meet you to Mr. Duran

Max: Loren please call me Max

Loren: okay Mr. oh I mean Max

Max: please sit down

Eddie and Loren both sat down in a chair Loren kind of feel weird she barely knew them the thing she really want was to be next to her mom

Eddie: Loren want anything to drink or to eat

Loren: I cup of water would be fine

They brought Loren her cup of water she took a sip then just sat their

Max: so Loren do you still go to school

Loren: yea and I'm about to graduate next week

Max: wow and are you going to college

Loren: well I was accepted to brown but I think am going to take a year off

Max: wow brown that's a great school

Eddie couldn't believe that that Loren was going to be 3,005 miles away from him he didn't know why he was thinking that he barely know her but it still sting a little but he was proud for her

Eddie: wow Loren that's great

Loren phone then stared to ring

Loren: sorry I have to take this

She went to the other side of the bar

Loren: hello

Doctor: hi Loren I'm doctor Bryan

Loren: oh hi doctor what happen is there something wrong with my mom

Doctor: I just called you to inform you that we found how you're my mom got anemia

Loren: how did she get it?

Doctor: I want you to come because I need to show you something

Loren: okay am on my way

They hang up and Loren went back to where the Duran's were

Loren: I'm sorry but I have to go

Eddie: is everything okay

Loren: yea it was just my mom's doctor she has found what gave my mom anemia

Eddie: if you want I can go with you

Loren: I can go alone don't you want to stay with dad

Max: nah its okay let him go with you or he would beg until you say yes

Eddie: his right Loren please can I go with you I don't want you to go alone

Loren: fine you can come with me

They both went outside and they got in Loren's car and they drove off to the hospital

They got to the hospital and they went inside Loren ask for the doctor she came and they went to her office

Doctor: okay so Loren your mom had kidney disease and with that lead it to anemia

Loren: I didn't know she had kidney disease and is she going to get better

Doctor: we are going to have to wait

Loren: so can I know go and see her

Doctor: yeah you can see her right know if you want

Loren: yes please Eddie want to wait or do you want to come

Eddie: I would like to go with you and meet your mom

They went to Nora's room and when they got there they went inside Loren saw her connected to different machines she felt tear coming down her cheeks, Eddie saw Loren and he gave her a hug then Loren went to sit next to Nora's bed

Loren: mom you're going to get better and you going to go to come home with me like nothing ever happen and I brought someone with me for you can meet him his name is Eddie

With that she stared to cry even more Eddie went to give her a hug

Eddie: Loren do you want me to leave you alone

Loren: no that's want least to be left alone just give another hug please

Eddie did want Loren told him to do he gave her a really tight hug

Loren: Eddie thank you for being here with me

Eddie: it's my pleasure I won't leave you alone now

Loren looked up and gave him a smile and he smile back


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A different story

The doctor came to tell them that they only have 5 minutes left and visiting time would be done

Loren: I have to go mom but me going to come tomorrow after school I promise

She gave her a kiss on her forehead and she grabs her purse and her and Eddie walked out the door they got to Loren's car they got in and they drove off

Loren: Eddie want me to drop you off at yours dad's

Eddie: sure I left my car there

Loren: okay

They got to the MK and Eddie was going to get off the car but Loren stared to speak

Loren: Eddie!

Eddie: yeah

Loren: thank you for going with me and for not letting me go alone

Eddie: thank you for letting me go with you well actually I beg you but still

Loren: well once again thank you will see you later

Eddie: sure bye

Loren: bye

Eddie closed the car's door and then Loren drove off and Eddie went inside the MK to talk with max

Eddie: hey pop

Max: back so soon

Eddie: yea I left my car here and needed to talk to you

Max: what about son

Eddie: I want to talk about a girl

Max: oh a girl and what the girl's name

Eddie: her named is Doreen

Max: so what's up with Doreen?

Max knew that Eddie was talking about Loren but he was going along with him

Eddie: there's something about Doreen, I can't take her out of my mind

Max: she sound special to you have you talked to her

Eddie: actually yes and I have hang out with her today

Max: really so you have feeling for Loren don't you

Eddie: I think I do wait what

Max: I said you have feeling for Doreen

Eddie: no you said something else instead of Doreen

Max: no I'm pretty sure I said Doreen

Eddie: whatever what do you think I should do

Max: first make sure she has feeling for you and second make sure she doesn't have a boyfriend and third make sure you are ready to start a relationship

Eddie: takes pop well I have to go

Max: okay bye son

Eddie: bye pop

Eddie left to his penthouse when he got there he told Jeffery to tell anybody that his not there he got in the elevator and went inside and sat at the piano bench and came up with some lyrics

The first time I met you I knew there

Was something about you but

I couldn't tell what it was but

I knew it was special the first

I ever met you I knew it

There was something I just knew it

I just couldn't tell what it was I'm still

Trying to figure it out but I need your help

So please help me figure it out

Loren was on her way to her house when she got a phone call from her boss that told her she was going to be late for her shift Loren quickly went to the café she got there in time she only had three more hours to go

Hours pass and she was with her last costumer it was a dude with a hoodie and sunglasses she thought she knew this man from somewhere but she just couldn't figure it out

Eddie couldn't come out with nothing else he remember someone tell him about some café in the valley so he went to the café went he went in he couldn't believe who he saw it was Loren she was his waiter and she didn't even recognize him for the second time he couldn't believe it

Loren: hi what can I get for you?

Eddie: can I get a chocolate shake and hamburger

Loren: okay it would ready in 10min

She went to back and made his shake and got his burger and went back and gave him his shake and burger

Eddie: thank you

Loren: your welcome and if you need anything else just tell

Eddie: I think I'm okay with this

Loren: okay just call me if you need anything

Loren went back to cleaning tables Eddie couldn't stop staring at her he finish his burger and shake and left a tip and got up and left when Loren turned around and saw that the man was gone and left her a tip she went to clean that table when she finish she closed the café and left home she called Mel

Mel: hey Lo where were you today

Loren: Mel my mom is at the hospital

Mel: omg what happened is she okay

Loren: Mel she has anemia and they still don't know if she going to be okay

Mel: how did she get anemia

Loren: they say she had kidney and that led to anemia and when I saw her today she was connected to different monitors and I couldn't believe it I just want this to be a bad dream

Mel: I shouldn't been there with you I'm sorry

Loren: it's okay Mel

Mel: no it's not I wasn't there when my best friend needed me

Loren: Mel don't feel bad I know your mom didn't let you come

Mel: your right

Loren: yea well its getting pretty late

Mel: yes it is getting pretty late well see you tomorrow

Loren: okay bye Mel

Mel: bye Lo

They both hang up and Loren got ready for bed and she went to lay down but she couldn't sleep she got up to get a cup of water she passed through her mom's room and opened the door and remember what happened the day before tears began to roll down Loren's checks she wiped them off and went and lay down on her mom's bed and fell asleep then she began to have nightmares of her dad leaving and her mom going to hospital she woke up on the floor she saw the clock that said 3:00 am


	7. Authors note

I don't know if I should continue with this story

A. yes

B. no

And if yes give me some ideas what to wright in my next chapter


	8. Chapter 7: surprise

Loren got up from the floor and she went to her room she wanted to call mel but she knew that she would be asleep she really needed someone by her side she remeber that eddie gave her his number if she needed someone but she couldnt bother him so early she wasnt paying to much attetion to what she was doing that she actually called him she realized when she heard someone calling her name through the phone

Eddie: Loren are you there hello Loren

Loren saw that she actually called him

Loren: i'm sorry from brothering this early

Eddie: its okay loren whats wrong

Loren: Eddie i cant take this anymore (she began to cry)

Eddie: Loren what cant you not take anymore

Loren: I cant take that my mom being in the hospital and my dad leaving and coming back and me not having someone here with me I just feel so lonely without my mom

Eddie heart was breaking with what Loren just had said he just wanted to go to her and tell her that he would be by her side and not leave her alone

Loren: Eddie I know we bearly know each other and I'm sorry for pouring my problems out like that to you

Eddie: its okay Loren I like you and I want to help you

Loren: thanks Eddie (yawn)

Eddie: someone is getting sleepy

Loren: yeah I am and I have to go to school like in 2-3 hours

Eddie: well i guess i would leave you to sleep

Loren: i guess so well i see you around maybe bye

Eddie: Loren before i say goodbye what are you doing after school

Loren: I'm going to go to visit my mom why?

Eddie: I wanted to hang out maybe some other time

Loren: sure well bye

Eddie: bye

they hang up and Loren closed her eyes and then her alarm went off and for Eddie he sat in his couch thinking that he would suprise Loren at the hospital, Loren got up and got ready and then she made herself some breakfast and then left to school she got to school and she found Mel

Loren: hey Mel

Mel: hey Lo hows your mom

Loren: she still the same they are wishing that she would get better

Mel: I'm so sorry Lo for not being there with you

Loren: once again its okay Mel you have your own family to worry about

the bell rang and they head to class, first period was over they went to second then third it was lunch time

Loren: so Mel what are doing after school

Mel: Lisa still wants me to go straight home what about you

Loren: I'm going to go visit my mom

and with that the bell rang and they went to their last period, Eddie knew that Loren was almost out of school so he head to the hospital, he got to the hospital

Eddie: I'm here to see Nora Tate

Lady: shes in room 201

Eddie: thank you

He went to Nora's room he got there and went in he sat next to Nora

Eddie: hi Nora i know you cant hear me right now but my name is Eddie

the school bell rang Loren said goodbye to Mel and she got in her car and went straight to the hospital, she got to the hospital and went inside

Loren: I'm here to visit Nora Tate

Lady: shes in room 201

Loren: thank you

when she got to the room heard some talking

Eddie: Nora you have a great daughter i know i bearly know her but it she seems great and i know that she loves you alot

Loren was still in the other side hearing then she remember the voice it was Eddie

she countinue to hear through the door

Eddie: and the other thing i want to tell you and that only my dad knows is that i think i have feelings for her your daughter is so beautiful,smart,kind,nice and i cant take her out of my mind

Loren couldnt believe what she just heard Eddie has feelings for her she thought to herself that it was time to go in she open the door and acted like she didnt hear anything

Loren: hey Eddie what are you doing here

Eddie:I wanted to suprise you and I wanted to visit to make her some company

Loren:thank you for keeping her company

Eddie: your welcome

they both smile at each other then she grabed the other chair and sat next to Eddie they both stared talking to Nora and Eddie got to know alittle bit more about Loren, hours passed and visiting time was over and they both went home,when loren got home she went straight to her and grabed her notebook and stared to write down some lyrics when she was done she stared to sing

"Safe & Sound" (feat. The Civil Wars)

I remember tears streaming down your face When I said, "I'll never let you go" When all those shadows almost killed your light I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone" But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes The sun is going down You'll be alright No one can hurt you now Come morning light You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window, darling, Everything's on fire The war outside our door keeps raging on Hold on to this lullaby Even when the music's gone Gone

Just close your eyes The sun is going down You'll be alright No one can hurt you now Come morning light You and I'll be safe and sound

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh La La (La La) La La (La La) Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh La La (La La)

Just close your eyes You'll be alright Come morning light, You and I'll be safe and sound...

Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh. [x7]

but the thing she didnt know was that she accidently dial Eddie and he heard everything and he was speech less he never thought Loren could sing that good well actually the first time they met he found her singing and she had a amazing voice but this was amazing and so heartfelt, after Loren was done she got her cell and saw that she accidently called Eddie and he heard her sing she hang up lay on her bed she felt embarrassed.


	9. Chapter 8

Loren thought that she was over reacting about it Eddie has heard her sing she had nothing to worried about she wanted to go to her spot but then she again she wanted to talk to Mel so she text her to meet her at the café in like 30 min she wanted to go to her spot first she went and she nobody she went up and just in joy the peace and quite and thinking about her mom and everything in her life

Eddie was still amazed with Loren's song and her voice she couldn't take out his head it was so heartfelt she was really in pain he thought he got his car keys and went up tp his spot to clear his head

when he got there and he heard someone singing the voice and the lyrics sounded familiar so he went up there and saw Loren sitting against the tree with tears rolling down her cheeks

Eddie:ahem

Loren jump a little she clean her tears and got up and turn around

Loren: Eddie you scared me you could have gave me a heart attack

Eddie: I'm sorry

Loren: its okay so why are you up here

Eddie: well I think someone accidentally called me and that person was singing and I think none was supposed to hear and I couldn't take that person voice out of my head

Loren knew he was taking about her and Eddie continue talking

Eddie: and when I got here I hear the same voice and lyrics and to find that it was you who accidentally called me and you're the voice I can't take out my head

Loren: well I did get embarrassed for that I wasnt sure if you heard me now i know that you did and I'm sorry for calling you early in the morning

Eddie: Dont be sorry I told you that if you needed someone I was going to e there for you

Loren: takes Eddie for you helping me go through this I just really want my mom to get better

Eddie: I know how that feels I wish that mom would be here with me and I know she here with me in my heart but I miss her so much to Loren

Loren saw that Eddie had tears coming down his cheeks she went to give him a hug

Loren: we share the same pain

Eddie: no we don't your mom could get better my mom is gone she can't come back

Eddie then recognize what he just told Loren

Loren: you know what I was trying to comfort you

Eddie: I'm sorry Loren I didn't mean to say that to you

Loren: sure you didn't is like my dad didn't mean to leave you know what else I still even know if my mom is going to get better or even make it the doctors told if she doesn't respond to the medication they are going to disconnect her

Eddie didn't know that about her mom Loren was know crying

Loren: and she going to miss my graduation

Loren couldn't say anything anymore then she remember she was going to meet Mel at the café

Loren: I have to go and just one thing thanks for your help and all but just forget about me and my mom

she went down the hill she got in her ar and drove away and she left a speech less Eddie up in the hill

Eddie I really screw things up I really like her how could have told her that, Eddie left to the MK to go talk to his dad he walk down the hill got in his car and left to the MK

Loren got to the café she got out of her car and went inside she Mel sitting at a table talking to some dude

Loren: I'm sorry if I took so long

Mel: its okay

Loren: who's your new friend

Mel: ooh this Ian

Loren: hi Ian

Mel: Ian this is Loren my best friend

Ian: hey Loren

Mel: guess what Ian is a friend with Eddie

Loren didn't want to hear his name

Loren: that's cool so what are doing in the valley

Ian: someone told me about this café and I wanted to check it out

Loren: cool

Ian: and I invited Eddie he told me he was coming but he needed to talk to his dad first

Loren thinking great

Loren: great

Mel knew there was something wrong with Loren she wanted to ask her but maybe she didn't want to talk about it I would ask her later

Eddie got to the MK and he got out of his car and went in side and look for Max he found him and went to were he was and ask him if they could go to up to his apartment

Max: what's wrong Eddie

Eddie: I think I screw things up with Loren

Max: why what did you do to her son

Eddie: I told her how much I wish I want my mom back and she told me that we share the same pain then i told her that we didn't because her mom was still here and she can get better and that i would never have my mom back then she told that she still didn't know if she was going to get better and if she didn't respond with the medication they have given her that they may disconnect her

Max: ooh Eddie i think you did screw up with her did she tell you something else

Eddie: maybe

Max: what else did she tell

Eddie: she said thanks for helping her and to forget about her and her mom

Max: you need go and apologize to her and she does accept well I dont know

Eddie: she's not going to accept we already had our first fight and she told me that the second fight we have she would forget about me of I keep bothering her Ignore me

Max: this is why sometimes is good to keep our mouth shut

Eddie: I know well pop I have to meet Ian somewhere

Max: okay son see you some other time

Eddie: sure bye

Eddie left got in his car and drove of to the café, he got to the café went inside and saw Ian talking to some girl

Eddie: hey Ian

Ian: hey Eddie

Eddie: so who's your lady friend

Mel: hi I'm Mel

Eddie:hey Mel

Mel: hey Ian let me go check on Lo she's been in the restroom for a long time

Ian: okay sure go

Mel went to the restroom

Eddie: who's Lo

Ian: that's her best friend her name is actually Loren but she calls her Lo

Eddie was thinking if it could be the same Loren he knows

Eddie: what's Loren's last name

Ian: I don't know barely know her

Ian saw Mel and Loren coming back from the restroom

Ian: is everything okay

Loren: yea I was talking with my mom's doctor

Mel: me Ian were getting worried I thought you left so I went to check on you

Loren: I'm okay

Ian: oh I forgot to introduce you to my best mate Eddie

Eddie turn around and saw it was the same Loren when Loren saw Eddie she went running out the doors

Ian: I think she's a big fan of your's Eddie

Mel: she is but she wouldn't run out like that she would faint

Eddie: I know whats wrong with her

and with that Eddie went after her and let a confuse Ian and Mel


	10. Chapter 9

I know my other chapter wasnt so good or that great but I promise this one would be a little better

* * *

recap:

Eddie went after Loren and left a confuse Mel and Ian

* * *

Eddie was know looking for Loren he couldn't find her until he heard someone crying and fallow the sound he got to where the sound was coming from and saw Loren sitting on the ground beside her car

Eddie: Loren are you okay

Loren: why do you care

Eddie: Loren I care about you when I see you or hear you hurt my heart breaks I really do care about you please forgive me for earlier I wasn't thinking about what I was saying

Loren: I'm not crying for that

Eddie: then why did you run out like

Loren: 'cause my mom's doctor told me that they may disconnect her next week because she's not responding to the medicine it's just not fair

Eddie didn't know what to tell her he just gave her a hug Loren wanted to push him away put she really needed someone right now

Loren: thanks Eddie I really needed that

Eddie: you're welcome

Loren: well I have to go to the hospital to go talk to my mom's doctor

Eddie: can I go with

Loren: you sure you don't want to stay with your friend(she was cleaning her tears)

Eddie forgot that Ian was inside with Loren's friend

Eddie: I totally forgot he was here

Loren: you should stay

Eddie: are you sure

Loren: yeah I'm a big girl you know

Eddie: yeah I know but I just want

Eddie got interrupted by Loren

Loren: Please Eddie just stay with your friend Ian

Loren got her cellphone and texted Mel

Loren to Mel:

Mel I'm sorry I ran out like that but I had to go to the hospital

Mel to Loren:

is everything okay what happen to Nora

Loren to Mel:

I would tell you later

Mel to Loren:

okay talk to you later

Loren: Eddie go maybe Ian is waiting for you

Eddie: okay then you win

Eddie gave Loren a hug and went inside Loren got in her car and drove to the hospital

Ian: hey mate is everything okay

Eddie: yeah she just needed air and she left to the hospital

Ian: why did she go to the hospital

Mel: her mom is at the hospital

Ian: why?

Eddie: she has anemia

Mel: Eddie why did you let her go alone

Eddie: she didn't want me to go

Mel: maybe she did want you to go

Eddie: Mel I think she wanted to be alone

Mel: you know what I will see you later maybe I'm going to be with my best friend and support her with anything she needs

Ian: okay Mel tell Loren i would be praying for her mom

Mel: I will bye you guys

Ian/Eddie: bye Mel

Eddie: Mel wait up

Mel: whats up

Eddie: tell Loren to call me if she needs anything

Mel: okay I will

Mel left got in her ar and drove to the hospital

Loren got to the hospital she asked for doctor Bryan

Bryan: hi Loren what can I help you

Loren: please tell me how my mom is really doing

Bryan: okay well fallow me to my office

Mel got to the hospital and she asked for Nora Tate they told her that it wasnt visiting time so Mel waited for Loren in the waiting room

Bryan: okay Loren your mom's body is still really weak and its hard for her to respond to the medicine but if you want we could leave her connected

Loren: yes please I know she will respond

Bryan: we hope

Loren: thank you Doctor for everything

Bryan: that's why I'm here

Loren said bye to the doctor and went to the waiting room and saw Mel sitting there

Loren: Mel what are you doing here

Mel: I wanted to make sure you were okay

Loren: thanks but I'm okay

Mel: oh and Eddie told me to tell you to call him

Loren: sure I would do that tomorrow

Mel: well let's go it's getting late and we have school tomorrow

_ the cafe_

Eddie: so Ian whats up with you and Loren's friend Mel

Ian: I met her today and she seems pretty nice what about you and Loren huh

Eddie blush a little

Ian: mate your blushing

Eddie: shut up man and I don't know I like her and all but I think she feels the same way

Ian: so you do have feelings for her

Eddie: yeah

Ian: who else know's about it

Eddie: only you and my dad

Ian: are you sure your ready to be in a relationship

Eddie: maybe

Ian: we don't want you to go through all the pain again

Eddie: Ian don't worry that happen a year ago and Loren seems different

Ian: just going to say this get to know her better

Eddie: and I'm

Ian: good I don't want to see a depress Eddie again

Eddie: your right man its getting pretty late and this rokstar needs some sleep

Ian: your right see you tomorrow

Eddie: sure

they both left to there homes

* * *

please review I really want to know if it was an okay chapter and what you guys think


	11. Chapter 10: first kiss

**Eddie and Ian left to their homes**

* * *

**Eddie got to his penthouse said hello and goodnight to Jeffery and got in the elevator he got to his floor got off the elevator open his door went inside and lay on his couch thinking about Loren and what Ian told him he couldn't think straight so he got his car keys and went down again and saw that Jeffery had left then he got in his car and went to his spot**

**Loren got to her house went straight to her room and got ready for bed then she lay on her bed trying to fall asleep but couldn't she saw the clock and it read 11 she had a lot in her mind she got up and put on a sweater and got her keys and she went to her spot**

**Eddie got there went up the hill and sat on the floor looking over the city and repeating in his head Loren's song and the what Ian had told him and the other thing Loren told him about her mom and what he told her he then he got mad right there and punch the floor**

**Loren got to the spot and saw someone there and she saw how he punch the floor he looked mad about something Loren wanted to leave but then again she came to clear her mind so she went up the hill**

**Loren: can I sit Or do you want me to leave**

**Eddie: Loren what are you doing here this late**

**Loren: Eddie I tought you were someone else**

**Eddie: it's me but you didn't answer my question**

**Loren: I just couldn't sleep and I had a lot in my mind what about you**

**Eddie: same here**

**There was silence for a moment but Eddie broke it**

**Eddie: so what did your mom's doctor tell you**

**Loren: they are going to leave her connected for another week**

**Eddie: that sound (Loren interrupted Eddie of what he was about to say)**

**Loren: but she still going to miss a graduation**

**Eddie: she may not be there in person but she's always with you and you know that she's proud of you**

**Loren: I know that I'm glad your here to help me go through this**

**Eddie: I'm glad to help you**

**Loren: I actually wrote down some Lyrics**

**Eddie: can I hear them**

**Loren: sure I just remember some**

**Eddie: okay**

**Loren:_How long will this take?_**  
**_How much can I go through?_**  
**_My heart, my soul aches_**  
**_I don't know what to do..._**

**_And somehow I'll get through_**  
**_Cause I have You_**(some part of **Crawl (Carry Me Through)by superchick**

**Loren: that's all I can remember **

**Eddie: all I can say is wow Loren have you ever thought of joining the music business **

**Loren: not really I think I'm not that great **

**Eddie: you're not great your amazing singer **

**Loren: and if I did want to join the music business I don't know how to**

**Eddie: I would help you I can set up a Meeting with my manager **

**Loren: no Eddie your already help me enough**

**Eddie: no please I really want to help you with your music **

**Loren: I'm not sure **

**Eddie: I would give you time to think **

**Loren: what if I say no**

**Eddie: then I would leave you alone **

**Loren: okay I would think about it **

**Eddie: okay cool**

**Loren: what time is it**

**Eddie:(took out his phone and looked at the time) is about 12**

**Loren: I have to go and get some sleep**

**Eddie: true i forgot you still go to school **

**Loren: yeah just one more week well I have to go see some other time**

**Eddie: I would walk down with you to your car **

**Loren: okay sure **

**they walk down and he help Loren open her car door and when Loren was about to get in Eddie couldn't help it anymore and pulled her and he crashed his lips on to hers Loren got surprise she didn't know what to do if she should back away or kiss back so she just kiss him back then Eddie broke the kiss **

**Eddie: I'm sorry Loren I don't know what I was doing **

**Loren: its okay well I have to go bye**

**Loren got in her car and drove off and Eddie just stayed there touching his lips and thinking did he really kissed Loren he snapped back to normal got in his car and went to the MK he got to the went inside Max saw Eddie and he knew he needed someone talk so he went up to him and they to Max apartment **

**Max: so what happen with Loren**

**Eddie: she's not mad with anymore **

**Max: well that's good so why are you really here and to tell me you just came to visit me for the second time **

**Eddie: okay then I came here because hey when did you get that guitar **

**Max: Eddie stop trying to switch the subject **

**Eddie: okay I was going to tell what a great job you are doing with the club(he tried to say it really fast)and that I kissed Loren **

**Max: you did what **

**Eddie: I kissed Loren**

* * *

**Loren got to her house went inside and went straight to her room and closed her eyes and touching her lips she couldn't belive he kissed her and with that she fell asleep**

* * *

**Max: why **

**Eddie: I couldnt help it anymore **

**Max:ooh Eddie are you sure you really like her or that she's the one **

**Eddie: yes pop and don't worry I wont hurt her **

**Max: good to hear that but I worried that she would break your heart **

**Eddie: I already had this talk with Ian don't worry she not the other **

**Max: just to know her better **

**Eddie: yeah Ian told me that to well I have to go and get some sleep and think you to **

**Max: I will okay bye son**

**Eddie: just one other thing I what to take you to meet someone **

**Max: who **

**Eddie: it's a surprise **

**Max: okay **

**Eddie said good-bye and left he got in his car and left to his penthouse went inside the elevator and he got to his floor open his door and he went to his room got ready for bed and he lay on his bed touching his lips he had a great smile and he fell asleep **


	12. Chapter 11

Loren woke up the next morning got ready for school made her self some breakfast then she left to school when she got there she found Mel and she needed to tell her about the kiss

Mel: hey Loren whats up

Loren: hey Mel I need to tell you something

Mel: what is it what happen to your mom or is it about Eddie

Loren:it is about Eddie

Mel: what did that boy do to you I would kill him if hurt you I don't care if he is famous or cute tell me what he did

Lore: first Mel come down and he didn't do anything bad

Mel: so what did he do

Loren: he kissed me

Mel: he kissed you shout up

Loren: yea and it was amazing

Mel: when? where?

Loren: at our spot and well I couldn't sleep so I went to my spot and I saw someone there I didn't know it was him then I saw it was Eddie so we talk and then it was getting late he walked with me to my car and he open the door for me and when I was about to get in he pulled me into the kiss

Mel: wow I'm speech less

When Loren was about to say something the bell rang and they went to class

* * *

Eddie got up by the sun hitting in his eyes he got up he took a shower got dressed made himself some breakfast and left to the Mk,he got to the MK and went inside

Eddie: hey grace where's my dad

Grace: hey Eddie his in his apartment

Eddie: okay thanks grace

Grace: you're welcome

Eddie went up and knock and Max open the door

Max: hey Eddie

Eddie: hey pop are you ready to go meet the person

Max: sure just let me get my phone

Eddie: okay

Max grabbed his phone went out and they got in the car drove to where Eddie was taking Max, they got to the place and Max was confused

Max: Eddie what are we doing at the hospital

Eddie: just trust me nothing bad is going to happen

Max: okay I'm trusting you

Eddie and Max went inside and Eddie ask if they could visit Nora they said that it was okay they went to her room and went inside

Eddie: dad this is Nora

Max: and why did you brought me here

Eddie: i wanted you to meet Loren's mom

Max: this is Loren's mom he looks young she looks more like her sister

Eddie: she was a teen mom

Max: that explains that and now I see where Loren gets her looks

Eddie grabbed two chairs and they both sat by Nora bed

Eddie: hey Nora I ame to visit again and I brought my dad with me

Max: hi Nora I'm Max

Eddie saw that Nora hand stared to move so he went to call the doctor

Eddie: her hand stared to move

Doctor: that means that she's responding to the medicine she might wake up in like an hour or so

Eddie: Loren is going to be so happy to see her mom awake

Max: do you want to wait until she gets here

Eddie: sure

* * *

Loren wanted school to end already she went to second and third and then to lunch and Mel was still asking questions then she got safe by the bell and they went to their last period then school ended and she said good-bye to Mel and she would hang out later she got in her car and went straight to the hospital and went straight her mom's room and she was surprise to see Eddie and Max there

Loren: hey you guys

Eddie: hey Loren

Max: hi Loren

Loren: so what are you guys doing here

Max: Eddie brought me to meet your mom

Eddie: yea

Loren:cool

Eddie: oh and I have great news

Loren: what

Eddie: your mom is responding to the medicine

Loren: are serious thank god

Loren hug Eddie then she heard someone called her she turned to where she heard the voice and saw that it was her mom

Nora: Loren,Loren

Loren: mom I'm right here

Nora: Loren what happen why am I in the hospital

Loren: you had or have anemia

Nora: I'm sorry you had to go through all that

Loren: it's not your fault

Eddie: Loren what me to get the doctor

Loren: yea sure thank you

Eddie went for the doctor

Max: want me to leave you alone for you can talk alone

Loren: you can stay

Eddie came back with the doctor he check her

Loren: so doctor

Doctor: she doing better but we still want her to stay here for a week or a month

Loren: okay thank you doctor

Doctor: you're welcome

the doctor left and they all sat next to Nora's bed they talk awhile

Eddie: Loren can I talk to you in privet

Loren: sure we would come back

Nora/Max: okay

They went to the cafeteria

Nora: hey Max so what's up with does two

Max: I'm not sure the only thing I know is that my son really likes your daughter

Nora: wow

Nora was getting sleepy Max notice

Max: you get some rest

Nora: it's just the medicine that's kicking in

and after that she fell asleep and Max just stare at her beauty

* * *

Eddie: Loren I really need to tell you something

Loren: what is it

Eddie: Loren Tate I can't take you out of my head the only thing I think of all day is you

and that kiss from yesterday meant a lot for me

Loren was speechless

Eddie: Loren I feel butterflies when I'm around you please say something

Loren: Eddie I'm just surprise with what you just said

Eddie: so what you're saying is

Loren: what I'm saying is that I get butterflies too when I'm around you and that kiss meant something for me

Eddie had a big smile on his face and he lean-to give her a kiss

Eddie: so Loren Tate would you do me an honor to be my girlfriend

Loren: I have to think about it

Eddie: are you serious

Loren: no I would be glad to be your girlfriend we should go back to my mom's room

Eddie: maybe your right

they went back and when they went in they found a sleeping Nora

Eddie: were back

Loren: so she fell asleep

Max: yeah the medicine kick in and know she's asleep

Loren: she needs to get her reset

Max: yes she does so whats up with you to

Loren and Eddie Looked at each other

Eddie: dad I ask Loren to be my girlfriend and she said yes

Max: well the only thing I can say I'm happy for you guys

Loren/Eddie: thank you

Max didn't really agreed but he saw the spark in Eddie eyes when he looked at Loren

they just sat there untill the nurse came and told them that visiting time was over Loren said good-bye to Nora and they all left to their homes


	13. Authors note 2

I may delete this story I still not sure if I should I'm still thinking about it


	14. Authors note 3

im sorry I havent update this story do you guys think I should continue

a. yes

b. no


	15. Chapter 12

Loren got home and sat on the couch and called Mel

Loren: hey Mel i have good news

Mel: hey Lo whats the great news

Loren: my mom woke up

Mel: that's great Lo

Loren: and there's something else

Mel: is it good or bad news

Loren: good

Mel: what is it

Loren: Eddie ask me to be his girlfriend

Mel: please tell me you said yes

Loren: yes i did

Mel: omg Lo I'm so happy for you but i still need to talk to him

Loren: why do you need to talk to him

Mel: to tell him if he hurts my best friend he is going to in up in a hospital

Loren: thanks for looking my back for me and for always being there but im sure his not going to hurt me

* * *

Eddie got to his penthouse and lay in his couch thinking about Loren he wanted to call her but thought that she might be asleep so instead he went to get ready for bed and he call her tomorrow and go visit Nora and take his dad with him

* * *

Max got to his apartment and got a drink and sat on the couch thinking about Eddie's relationship with Loren he still didnt agree with it hundred precent or he just dosent want to see Eddie hurt again he dosent want that to happen al over again


	16. Chapter 13

Max wanted to know more about Loren so he called his detective

Max: hey Joe ( forgot his name)

Joe: hey Max

Max: I need you to do something for me

Joe: sure anything for my friend what is it

Max: I need you to fallow this girl name Loren Tate

Joe: whos that

Max: its Eddie new girlfriend and I just want to know more about her and I dont want to see Eddie get hurt again by a girl

Joe: okay so her name is Loren Tate where does she live

Max: I think shes from the valley

Joe: okay I will get on it

Max: thanks Joe

Joe: your welcome and I knoe you just want to look out for your son well see you when I get some info

Max: okay and once again thanks

Joe left and Max went to out to the balcony

* * *

Loren went and got ready for bed and fell asleep and stared to have nightmare


	17. Chapter 14

Loren's nightmare:

I'm sorry Loren but we have bad news to give you

Loren: what is it

Eddie didn't make it we did all we could do

Loren: no that can't be please tell me his okay stop lying to me

I wish i could but its true

Loren fell to the ground crying saying why does everything bad happens to her then she saw a pair of feet and she look up and saw max

Max: it's all your fault my son is gone I don't now why he ever met you

Loren: no it wasnt my fault I loved him

Max: you only loved him for his money

Loren: that's not true I Loved Him

Loren then saw that Max disappear and stared screaming

I LOVED HIM

Loren woke up and saw that it was only a nightmare she had nothing to worry about and that it was ten she though she was late for school but remember it was saturday so she got up took a shower and when she getting dress he heard someone knocking she finish getting dress and went and open the door and saw it was Eddie

Eddie: hey beautiful what took you so long

Loren: I was finishing getting dress

Eddie gave her a hug and Loren saw that someone in black car were looking at them she thought it was the pap but he wasnt taking pictures he was just looking at them

Eddie: so what do you want to do

Loren: well actually i was going to go visit my mom would you like to go with me

Eddie: of course I would love to go

Loren: okay just let me go get my cellphone and we will go come in

Eddie went in and Loren went to her room to grab her cellphone Eddie stared looking at pictures of Loren when she was a baby in Nora arms and another were she was like four or five and she had cake all over her face

he smile at the pictures Loren came back to the living room and saw Eddie looking at the picture and said something

Loren: they took that picture when it was my first day of school i was so excited

Eddie: wow so are you ready to go

Loren: yea let's go

they went outside Loren lock the door they got in the car and stared to drive away Joe saw them go and he fallow them all the way to the hospital they got out the car and walk in and a nurse said hi Loren and Loren said hi back and ask if she could go to her moms room and she said yes so they went to her room

Joe: excuse me

Nurse: yes how I can help you

Joe: was that Loren Tate

Nurse: yes anything else I can help you with

Joe: why is her mom in the hospital

Nurse: that's privet information I only can tell family members

Joe: I'm her uncle

Nurse: well you need to see her doctor

Joe: who's her doctor

Nurse: her is Dr. Bryan his office down this hall to the right

Joe: thank you

Nurse just gave him a smile and walk away Joe went to go see Nora's doctor when he got to the he knock

: come in

he went in

Joe: hi you must be Dr. Bryan

Dr. Bryan: yes I am how can I help you

Joe: I wanted to now why Loren Tate mom was here

Dr. Bryan: sorry I only can tell family members are you family

Joe: I'm her uncle part of her dad's family

Dr. Bryan: okay Nora is here because...

* * *

Do you guys want Dr. Bryan to him or want Eddie and Loren to walk in and Eddie recognize Joe you guys pick


	18. Chapter 15

Loren and were still with Nora talking it made Nora happy to see Loren happy she hopes Eddie doesnt breaks her heart like her father they talk for a little more when the nurse came and gave Nora her medicine and she fell asleep and Loren and Eddie said goodbye and left the room

Loren: Eddie a really want to go talk to my mom's doctor

Eddie: well let's go then

they walk down to office they heard him talking about her mom Eddie recognize the other person's voice and they went in and Eddie couldnt who was there

Eddie: Joe what are you doing here

Loren: who's Joe and Dr. why are you telling him about my mom

: he told me he was your uncle

Loren: his not my uncle

Eddie: his my dad's detective/friend

Loren was confuse why is Eddie dad detective/friend is here and asking for her mom

Loren: can I ask you why are you asking for my mom information

Joe: I can explain

Eddie: my dad told you to fallow her around didn't he

Joe: if I say yes don't get mad he just doesn't want to see you hurt again

Eddie was so mad he couldnt belive his dad would do that

Loren: if you want I can go visit your dad and talk to him

Eddie: no its okay i want to go right now and talk to him

Loren: i go with you

Dr. Bryan: Loren and Eddie I'm sorry

Loren: It's okay just dont let it happen and next time call me to make sure if there family

: okay I will have a nice day

Loren: you to

Eddie: ready to go

Joe: I'm sorry Loren

Eddie: you better be

Loren hit Eddie arm

Loren: its okay Joe right

Joe: yes well I be going now

Loren: Eddie lets go now

Eddie: okay

they said goodbye to the Dr. and left to the MK to talk to Max they got to the MK and went up to Max apartment they knock and he open the door and saw that Eddie found out about Joe by the look on his face

Max: hey Eddie,Loren

Eddie: don't you hey me

Max: whats wrong Eddie

Eddie: why did you put Joe to fallow Loren

Max: I don't want you to get hurt again

Loren was about to say something but Eddie interrupted her

Eddie: pops she not going to hurt me she not like the other I truly love her

Loren got a little surprise when he said that he love her

Loren: Max you can trust me I'm not going to hurt Eddie

Max can see that she was saying the truth he saw that she actually loves Eddie and Eddie loves her


	19. Chapter 16

Max: and I know now

Eddie: so no more detectives

Max: no more promise

Loren: and don't worry I will never hurt Eddie I will stupid if I ever did

Eddie: I will be stupider if I ever hurt you

Max: I know Loren and Eddie you better not or you going to lose the best girl that I ever like

Eddie: I promise that I will not hurt her

he got up and gave Max a hug and whisper in his ear

Eddie: I not going to let her go I know she's the one

they apart from the hug

Max: come on Loren where's your hug

Loren got up and gave Max a hug then he whisper in her ear

Max: make my son really happy and if he ever hurts you just tell me and I will give him a lesson

Loren: I will don't worry

they apart then Eddie gave Loren a hug and a kiss on her head

Eddie: well it's getting late I think we should let you rest

Max: okay well I will see you two soon okay

they hug one last time then they left

Eddie: so I'm guessing you want to go home

Loren: well I am little tired and I have to go to school tomorrow

Eddie: I forgot you where still in school

Loren: for like one more week than am out

Eddie: have you thought about college

Loren: I'm going to take a year of to think

Eddie: then after that year

Loren: I don't know if I going to go or stay here and take care of my mom

Eddie: didn't you ever think about music

Loren: well when I was like eleven I wanted to be a famous singer

Eddie: and you can be one let me help you I still can set up a meeting with Jake

Loren: you will really do that for me

Eddie: of course anything for my girl

Loren: okay but one thing I have stage fright

Eddie: oh stage fright well that change everything what I'm I saying I just to have stage fright and overcome it by having confidence in my self

Loren: you just to have stage fright I don't belive you

Eddie: you don't want to go back to my pops house and ask him

Loren: no it just doesn't look like you had stage fright

Eddie: well I did when I had my first concert and when I was on the stage I was close of fainting until I saw my mom there and she told me " you can do this I belive in you so think that you're the only one here or just imaged you're in your room" and I listen to her and look at me now

Loren: okay I think about it

Eddie: good I just need tell you one thing before you go

Loren: what

Eddie:"Go confidently in the direction of your dreams. Live the life you've imagined."

Loren: thank you Eddie I will think about

Eddie gave Loren a kiss then she got out the car and went to go open the door and blow one last kiss and Eddie blew one back and she went in and Eddie left she went and sat on the couch and repeated what Eddie told her

Loren:"Go confidently in the direction of your dreams. Live the life you've imagined."

she got up and went to her room she took a shower she got out and got dress when she received a message from Mel

Mel to Loren:

are you going to school tomorrow

Loren to Mel:

I am can you give me a ride

Mel to Loren:

okay or you should make sure your boyfriend dosent going to give you a ride

Loren to Mel:

really I want to see my best friend

Mel to Loren:

okay well see you in the morning

Loren to Mel:

okay

Mel to Loren:

bye

Loren to Mel:

Bye

she was to put her phone down when it stared ringing and saw that it was Eddie and she answer

Loren: hey

Eddie: hey I thought you weren't going to answer

Loren: why wouldn't I answer you

Eddie: maybe you where asleep

Loren: nope I'm still awake

Eddie: well I just wanted to say goodnight and I wanted to be sure if everything was fine

Loren: awe and don't worry everything is fine and goodnight

Eddie: okay good well I will let you get some sleep goodnight

Loren: okay goodnight

they hang up and Eddie kept looking at the wall holding his phone

Eddie: goodnight and I love you

Loren lay back looking at the ceiling

Loren: I love Eddie

she close her eyes and fell asleep

Eddie went up to his room he took a shower then got dress and went and lay thinking about Loren and how he love her and how he thought he was never going to find someone who will heal his heart or that he was going to love no one ever again until he met Loren like last week or on monday he doesn't even remember she made him lose track of time and day he love's Loren

Eddie: how did I get so lucky to have Loren by my side I don't deserve someone like her I deserve someone like Chloe

saying her name tasted like venom he will never forgive her for she did to him he thought that she was the one for him but he was wrong but know he's with Loren and he knows she's different from the rest he has ever dated and he not going to screw everything up

Eddie: I'm going to do anything to mess everything she the one and only I know you sent her to me ma or you sent me to her and don't you worry I'm not going mess thing's up

he closed his eyes and fell asleep

* * *

**Well here's chapter 16 I know I haven't updated in awhile well I hope you guys like it **


	20. Chapter 17

**Recap: **

**Eddie:"Go confidently in the direction of your dreams. Live the life you've imagined."**

**Loren: thank you Eddie I will think about**

**Eddie gave Loren a kiss then she got out the car and went to go open the door and blow one last kiss and Eddie blew one back and she went in and Eddie left she went and sat on the couch and repeated what Eddie told her**

**Loren:"Go confidently in the direction of your dreams. Live the life you've imagined."**

**Eddie went up to his room he took a shower then got dress and went and lay thinking about Loren and how he love her and how he thought he was never going to find someone who will heal his heart or that he was going to love no one ever again until he met Loren like last week or on monday he doesn't even remember she made him lose track of time and day he love's Loren**

**Eddie: how did I get so lucky to have Loren by my side I don't deserve someone like her I deserve someone like Chloe**

**saying her name tasted like venom he will never forgive her for she did to him he thought that she was the one for him but he was wrong but know he's with Loren and he knows she's different from the rest he has ever dated and he not going to screw everything up**

**Eddie: I'm going to do anything to not mess everything she the one and only I know you sent her to me ma or you sent me to her and don't you worry I'm not going mess thing's up**

**he closed his eyes and fell asleep**

* * *

**Loren got up the next morning by her alarm she went and got ready she ate breakfast and waited for Mel to come then she got a message for Mel **

**Mel to Loren: **

**Lo sorry can't make it **

**Loren to Mel: **

** why can't you make it**

**Mel to Loren: **

**Sonny die on me and Lisa is taking me **

**Loren to Mel: **

**Well can't you tell her to come pick me up**

**Mel to Loren: **

**Sorry Lo but she already drop me off**

**Loren to Mel: **

**its okay I guess I will take my car **

**Mel to Loren: **

**I'm really sorry Lo **

**Loren to Mel: **

**Its okay see you later **

**they stop and Loren got her keys and went and her car wouldn't turn on she tried again and again and nothing she hit the steering wheel and put her head and couldn't believe this was happing to her **

* * *

Eddie woke up and saw that it was seven and he wonder if Loren left to school he was going to car her but instead he got up took a shower and change and left to Loren's house he got in his car turn on the radio and Something in the air came on and he sang along to his own song until he got to Loren's house and he saw Loren's car parked then he thought that she left with Mel when he was about to go he saw someone in the car he got of and got closer and that it was Loren she had her head down he got worry he open the door and Loren look up he was relief that she was okay

Loren: what are you doing here babe

Eddie: I wanted to check on you

Loren: thank you I'm fine

Eddie: aren't you suppose to be in school

Loren: yeah but Mel couldn't make it and my car doesn't want to work

Eddie: I can take you come on

Eddie grab Loren's hand and she got out and they walk to his car and hold her backpack and he help her get on and then gave her backpack and they left to her school they got there and Loren gave him a kiss then got up and went running inside before the bell rang and Eddie left to the MK

Grace: hey Eddie how are you

Eddie: hi Grace I'm doing good how about you

Grace: I'm good

Eddie: that's good is my dad here

Grace: he just left he said he went to go talk to you

Eddie: oh okay thanks Grace

Grace: you're welcome

Eddie left the MK and went to his penthouse and ask Jeffery

Jeffery: good morning Eddie

Eddie: good morning Jeffery has my dad been here

Jeffery: I haven't seen him

Eddie: thanks Jeffery

Jeffery: you're welcome

Eddie knew were he might be he said bye to Jeffery and went to the hospital when he got there got off his car and went inside and went to Nora's room and heard talking a male voice he knock and went in

Nora: hi Eddie

Eddie: hi Nora

Person: Eddie as Eddie duran

Eddie: yeah the one and only

Person: hi my name is Don

Eddie: your my dad'a doctor

Don: who is he doing

Eddie: his good

Nora: so what are you doing here and where's Loren

Eddie: oh yeah I thought my dad would be here and don't worry Loren is at school

Nora: oh okay and I haven't seen him

Eddie: well I guess I be going

Nora: Eddie why don't you stay

Don: yeah why don't you

Eddie: it's okay I have to look for my dad Grace told me that he needed to talk with me

Nora heard the Name Grace and she felt her heart sink a little

Don: well maybe he will come later with Loren

Nora: okay and I hope you find your dad

Eddie: thank you Nora and see you later

Don: it was nice meeting you even if talk a little

Don shook Eddie's hand and he said bye one more time and left

Don: he seems like a nice guy

Nora: he is

Don: so is it true that him and Loren are dating

Nora: its true I just hope he doesn't hurt my girl

Don just look at Nora

* * *

Loren was in history her last class she couldn't wait to get out and go see her mom and Eddie

: Loren

Loren: huh

: are you paying attention

Loren: yes ma'am

: okay so answer this question Which of the following American Indian tribal groups depended on oak acorns and ocean fish as the major elements of their diet, but did not plant edible crops? (A) Sioux of the Great Plains  
(B) Navajo of Southwest  
(C) Chumash of Southern California  
(D) Iriquois of the Eastern Woodlands  
(E) Seminole of Florida

Loren: um C. the Chumash of the southern california

: wr... correct

Loren couldn't she got that right Adriana look at her and rolled her eyes at her and turn around again the bell ring and Loren saw Mel outside

Loren: hey Mel

Mel: hey Lo so what are you going to do

Loren: I'm going to go see my mom

Mel: tell her I said hi

Loren: why don't you come with me

Mel: I would like to but

Loren: Lisa won't let you I know well I will call you later

Mel: um sure well I have to go Lisa is here bye Lo

Loren: bye

Loren didn't see Eddie anywhere she stared walking when she heard someone calling her

Loren: Adam hey

Adam: hey Lo what are you doing walking alone where's Mel

Loren; Lisa and my car didn't want to work

Adam: what about Eddie

Loren: I don't know

Adam: why didn't you call him

Loren: I don't live that far

Adam: okay whatever Lo

Loren: OKAY I JUST DIDN'T WANT TO CALL HIM OKAY

Adam: okay you don't have to get all hulk Lo

Loren: I'm sorry Adam

Adam: it's okay Lo

Loren: no it's not I just got my anger out on you for no reason

Adam: no it was my fault

Adam walked away and Loren was now all alone she finally got home she rest a little

* * *

Eddie was still looking for Max he couldn't think where else he could be at then he thought about the bungalow and he left to the bungalow and when he got there he saw a car park outside and got off his car and went up and he open the door and he saw Max sitting on the couch it look like his been crying he went up to him

Eddie: I finally found you pops

Max: yuppy you found me

Eddie: whats wrong pops

Max: everything is wrong son my life

Eddie: how is it wrong

Max: how look at me Eddie I have nothing to live for

Eddie: how can you say that I need you

Max: really are you sure you have everything a career money and fame

Eddie: all that doesn't matter to me your the only thing that I care for pops

Max: your only saying that

Eddie: I'm not pops

Max: Eddie come on you really don't need me

Eddie: I do pops

Eddie know had tears Max saw him and then look down and tears drip down and he look back up

Max: I have nothing

Eddie: yes you do

Max: your mom is gone she was my everything and you seem to be okay you don't need me

Eddie: but I do need pops I need you

Max: you have a wonderful girlfriend that will keep you company

Eddie: but I need you too please

Max: I HAVE NO ONE WHO CAN FEEL UP THIS EMPTY SPACE

Eddie: you can find someone like I did but please come back with me

Max: I will never find anyone

Eddie: you will pops stop letting yourself down

Max: Eddie I

Eddie: pops please just come back with me

Max couldn't say anything

Eddie: come on pops if you stay here your going to feel worst

Eddie clean his tears and got up from his knees and took out his hand Max look up then at Eddie that had a few tears still coming down and he clean them away

then he got up and gave Eddie a hug

Max: I'm sorry son

Eddie: you don't need to be sorry I was like that when all the chloe thing happen

Max: smile and gave him another hug and they left home

* * *

**well here's chapter 17 hope you like it **


End file.
